Fragments of his World
by IamtheHamiltrash
Summary: In their community, if any authoritive figures found out that they were anything but straight, the penalty would result in death. Mayor George the III reignes with an iron fist, dozens falling each year. It seems impossible that a group of LGBT college students formed many years back is still here today. But it is. And there's a new kid in town. Let's see what he does. (LAMS AU!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alex walked into the campus of his college, King's College. It was August 26th, his first day of school, and he was nervous. The sky was a nice shade of blue, and the sun was a bright white. Puffy clouds dotted the sky.

'The sky is so beautiful today,' Alex thought to himself.

He looked at his schedule once more and then looked at his map of the school. It said that the principal's office was in room A201. Alex quickly shoved his schedule and map into his book bag and walked towards the principal's office.

Alex knocked at the door, and he heard a voice say, "Come on in."

Alex opened the door and a man was staring at him. He wore a navy blue suit and he was bald, and his nametag read "Principal Washington". His eyes were sparkling kindly.

"Have a seat, son." he said.

Alex sat down, a bit disgruntled at the way Principal Washington had so easily called him "son".

"So, what's your name?" Washington asked.

"Uh, Alexander Hamilton." Alex stammered.

"Oh, so _you're_ Alexander." he said, looking Alex up and down. "I know that you've come from a. . . ruined home, and I want to tell you how sorry I am. Really."

'Sorry doesn't bring back the dead.' Alex thought.

"So, anyways," Principal Washington said, clearing his throat loudly and uncomfortably, "I read your essay and I thought it was very good. Even though you are only a sophomore, I believe that you have the potential to take the senior courses."

Alex nodded vigorously and excitedly. "Wow, thanks!"

"Yes," Washington said, "I was going to ask you what you majored in, so do you care to tell me?"

"I major in law, minor in English." Alex said.

"Oh, yes, those suit you." Washington said, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"So, I-" Washington was interrupted by a soft tapping at the door.

"Come on in!" he called.

The door creaked slowly open, and a boy stuck his head inside, his hair was shaved, and he has a permanent scowl.

"You called me, sir?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, Aaron, please, sit down next to Alex here." Washington pointed to a chair next to Alex.

Aaron sat down and slumped over. His phone buzzed and he silenced it.

"So, Aaron, please show Alex around today." Washington said. "Please do not neglect him."

Aaron nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He was now staring out the window with a slightly less scowl that had been gracing his face earlier.

Alex looked out of the window and saw nothing but a few girls in the distance.

"Okay, better leave before you're late!" Principal Washington declared.

Aaron got up and slouched towards the door. Alex followed and said "thanks" to Washington before closing the door behind him.

"So, you're new here?" Aaron asked as they started down the crowded hallways.

"Yeah, just moved," Alex replied.

"Hmph. Give me your schedule." Aaron said.

Alex handed over his schedule and Aaron looked at it up and down.

"Are you a senior?" he asked.

"N-no. I'm a sophomore." Alex stammered, a little taken aback.

"You are taking almost all senior classes," Aaron observed mildly before scowling even more heavily than before.

"I'm your age too, but I just skipped one grade. I wasn't advanced enough to take senior courses, though I tried many times." he said bitterly.

"Oh." Alex said, not knowing what else to say.

"Here," Aaron sighed, "your first class is right here, C212, right?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Thanks for showing me to my first class."

"See you later when class ends. Just stay right here and I'll pick you up." Aaron said very patronizingly.

"Okay," Alex agreed.

As Aaron turned to go, suddenly, someone shouted, "Well if it isn't Aaron Burr!"

Alex looked up to see a short boy with curly hair and lots of freckles flounce up to Aaron. His bright hazel eyes were shining mischievously.

"Are you still a prick? Or did you manage to finally cure yourself this summer?" he said cheekily.

Alex stifled a laugh.

"Afraid I'm still a prick," Aaron said heavily. "Now get to your class, John."

"My class's right there!" John exclaimed, pointing to the sign "C212".

"Hm," Aaron said. "That's Alex's first class too. Okay, you two have fun together in your extremely advanced class and I'm heading off now. Don't want to be late to my first class."

Aaron strode off without a backwards glance.

John looked Alex up and down, I mean really looked, and his eyes, if possible, sparked even brighter than before.

"I'm John Laurens in the place to be!" he exclaimed, holding out a hand for Alex to shake.

Alex shook it and said, "Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, so just you wait!"

John winked. "I will!"

Alex blushed at John's casual flirting. "Okay." he stammered.

John laughed and threw his arm around Alex. "We're going to get along just fine, I can tell!"

"Okay," Alex said, smiling.

They walked inside the classroom and sat in desks next to each other. A boy with very poofy hair sauntered up to John and plunked down on top his desk. He had a scarlet trench coat and what looked like a pimp cane.

"Oooh, John, found someone else to be gay to?" he sneered.

Alex and John both blushed and John said, "G-go away, Jefferson. It's not like you're not gay too. What's up with you and James over there?"

Jefferson raised an eyebrow and replied, "James and I are just friends. Purely platonically. Unlike you and your other two boyfriends over there."

"Laf and Herc are NOT my boyfriends!" John said loudly.

"So you say," Jefferson sneered.

Alex was liking Jefferson less and less by the second.

"Hey, lay off of John," he growled.

Jefferson's eyes widened. "It talks!"

"Yes _he_ does!" Alex said angrily. "Don't call me an 'it!' I am a person, thank you very much! Unlike you, who barely qualifies as a human."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not going to Hell for being gay!"

"Yeah," John said angrily, "you're going to Hell for being a racist, sexist, little piece of shit!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes again. "Oh, shut up, and watch your language around me. You're purging the ears of the innocents who flock me. I take their innocence, not you."

John went stark white while Alex gagged.

"Not cool, Jefferson." John said, his face in shadow. "That's not right."

Jefferson sighed. "Well, according to the bible being gay isn't right either. Ta ta, see you later, bitches."

He hopped off of John's desk and sat down in his own just as the bell rang.

"Hypocrite!" John yelled while Alex said, "Burn in Hell, Jefferson!"

"He is disgusting," Alex muttered darkly.

John nodded. "I know."

They spent the rest of the class talking and laughing.

"So, what'd you have next?" John asked.

"Uh, AP US History, level D."

JOhn whistled in appreciation. "Good luck with that. You're going to need it. Lots of people dropped it and chose easier courses, just a heads up."

"Thanks," Alex said warmly, and they smiled at each other.

Alex felt something warm rush through him and he smiled wider.

"So, what do you have?" Alex asked.

"I have math. Algebra," John groaned. "Well, see you later."

He took a few steps forward before turning around. "Hey, meet me here after your second class? I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"Sure! Bye!" Alex called as John disappeared into the flock of people.

Just then, Aaron strode out, looking disgruntled. "Okay, let's go, and I'll pray to God that Jacques doesn't catch me alone again."

"Who's Jacques?" Alex asked.

"The worst person on the face of the Earth," Aaron grumbled.

"I thought the worst person on the face of this Earth was Jefferson!" Alex exclaimed.

Aaron shrugged and grimaced. "Fine. Jacques is the worst person in my world. Fair?"

"Fair enough!" Alex exclaimed cheerfully, his thoughts wandering back to John.

For some reason, Alex had taken a great liking to the bubbly, freckly, boy. John was really nice and so interesting. He was also kinda cute. . .

'What?!' Alex thought to himself. 'Woah, where did that come from? John? Cute? Alex, get a grip! You've known him for like only two hours!'

But Alex couldn't stop thinking about cute John Laurens all through history. He was really excited about meeting him at lunch, and he also couldn't wait to meet his friends.

'I've never had any friends before.' Alex thought. 'I promise that I'll make them proud!'

* * *

 _***Author's Note: Hey all of you guys! This is my first fanfic EVER and I really hope you like it! You can leave suggestions into the reviews section, I'll read every one of them! Also, could you guys please tell me how I could improve? Thanks!_

 _~Hamiltrash_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex was fidgeting nervously outside of Room C212, waiting for John to arrive. Hordes of students stampeded past, rushing out the building and heading towards the grounds where they would eat their lunches. Alex didn't have to wait long, and after a couple minutes, John was suddenly by his side, taking Alex's arm.

"Come on, we're all waiting for you!" John said cheerfully.

Alex allowed himself to be lead by the arm outside. John led him over to a fairly large group of about eight people, sitting on a few ivy-covered steps next to a thick grove of lush trees. There were four boys and four girls.

One boy was tall and handsome, with poofy black hair he kept in a bun. One was rather large and menacing with a beanie on his head. The other boy looked a lot like the beanie boy, but he was slightly less menacing and large. The final boy looked quite a lot like John, only younger.

One girl had straight black hair that was very long, and she had a blue dress on. Another girl had curly dark brown hair, and she was wearing pink. The final two girls both had brown hair, but one of them had hers up in pigtails. One was wearing red, the other yellow.

The handsome boy yelled, "Oi, John is back!" with a heavy french accent.

The beanie boy stood up and observed Alex with hard eyes. Two of the girls looked at him with something else in their eyes that Alex couldn't quite place.

"Hey, everyone, meet Alexander Hamilton!" John shouted.

The girl in red looked at John. "Is he one of us?"

Alex blinked at her in confusion.

'One of us?' he thought. 'What does that mean?'

John looked at him. "Even if he isn't, he is definitely an allie, Stood up to Jefferson today in English when he was taunting me again."

The red girl huffed and scooched closer over to the one in blue to whisper in her ear. The blue girl shot Alex a wary glance, and then said something back.

"Um, I guess I'll introduce you to everyone." John said uncomfortably.

How pointed to the handsome boy. "Marquis de Lafayette-"

"Actually, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!" he butted in. "But you can just call me Lafayette. Welcome!"

"Anyways," John said, "Don't mind him, he's crazy. That's Hercules Mulligan" (he motioned to the boy in the beanie) "and his brother, Hugh." (The boy who looked like the less menacing version of Hercules.)

The boy who looked like John was his brother, James. The girl in the yellow was Peggy Schuyler, and her two sisters were Eliza (one in the blue dress) and Angelica (the one wearing pink). The girl in red was Maria Lewis.

"So," Maria prompted. "Are you one of us, Alex?"

"I don't know what you mean," Alex said uncomfortably.

Maria glanced at Eliza. "We can't tell you."

"So I just have to know what it is, even though you won't tell me?" Alex demanded, feeling resentful towards Maria already.

Maria ducked her head. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, "but we can't tell you. It's… complicated…"

Alex immediately felt bad for disliking her. She was clearly only trying to protect herself and her friends.

John leaned over to him. "Okay. Remember what Jefferson was taunting me about today in class…?"

Then it struck Alex and realization dawned on him. "Oh," he breathed softly.

John nodded.

"Er, yes, I'm one of you. . . I'm bisexual." Alex said.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Angelica warned, her eyes darting back and forth. "We can't let anyone hear!"

Alex frowned. "Why not?"  
Maria bit her lip. "Clearly, there is a lot you don't know. Whose turn is it this time?"

Angelica stood up. "Mine. Okay, Alex, John. Come close. Peggy and James, be our watchmen."

Peggy and James stood up, and marched to opposite sides of the group, peering suspiciously into the campus. Alex was completely baffled. But then Angelica grabbed his arm and dragged him close.

"It's obvious you are new here. You don't know the story of our town. Let's start with George the III, the mayor of the town. He's racist, sexist, and a homophobe. He hates anyone who is. . . abnormal, meaning not straight. He was raised like this, and so is every high ranking authoritative figure in our community.

"Every year, he sends out raids to try and find the Abnormals, and kidnap them, where they are taken to the manor and he executes them. George the III believe that Abnormals are spawn from Satan, and by killing us, he fulfills God's wishes.

"We are the sole surviving members of a secret organization called the Revolutionary Set, which is basically the only LGBT+ group of the town. No one can know about it unless they're an Alliance or one of… us. At first, it was only John, Herc, and Laf. It's expanded since then, but we're still small.

"You're one of us now, whether you like it or not. I presume you're not going to tell anyone about us, because if we go down, you go down too. Got it?"

Alex nodded, starting to feel rather scared. "I got it." he said in a small voice.

Angelica sighed. "I'm sorry, I had to say that. We have to be very controlling and firm, I'm so sorry, we didn't used to be like this, we were fine before. . ." her voice trailed away and her eyes glimmered painfully.

Eliza's voice shook. "Someone gave us away. We used to be a much bigger group. Most of us got captured. Like Angelica said, we're the sole surviving members."

The group murmured agreement.

"So, what's the purpose of the group?" Alex asked, "besides providing a safe place for the. . . Abnormals?"

Angelica looked him straight in the eyes. "We help each other to live another day longer. An Abnormal by yourself, or better known as a Loner, won't last long. Better to stick in groups, where we can strategize and help each other for for the next Raid or Inquiry."

"What is an Inquiry?" Alex asked.

John shrugged. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Basically, they gather up everyone and interrigate them. Their goal is to get someone to confess that they're an Abnormal, or confess that they know an Abnormal."

"That's horrible." Alex whispered. "How many people are. . . lost each year?"

Eliza and Maria exchanged looks.

"The most people we've been alive to witness die in a year was probably two dozen." Eliza murmured.

Alex went stark white and John laid a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe we should just give him a rest," John said softly. "We're scaring him too badly."

"What about Jefferson?" Alex said. "He's running his mouth off accusing you of being gay left and right."

John shook his head. "Well, he's actually not really a problem. But everyone's used to it, he's been accusing people of being gay left and right since fourth grade. No one really takes it seriously."

"Yes," Maria said. "Anyways, we have something to hold against him. We once caught him kissing James Madison in the bathroom during freshman year of high school. So we can use that against him. There are multiple witnesses, also known as OUR James Laurens and Hugh."

Alex swallowed nervously. "Do you guys have any other plans besides trying to stay alive?"

Angelica nodded. "Oh yes. Eventually, we plan to assassinate Mayor George."

"And how do you guys think you can do that?" Alex asked.

"Well," she said, grinning devilishly. "We have a spy on the inside."

"Who?" Alex asked, intrigued.

Angelica pointed towards the back of the group. "Hercules Mulligan."

Hercules stood up, his eyes narrowed.

"Wait," he growled, "but how do we know that Alex isn't a spy for King George too?"

One by one, suspicious faces turned towards Alex. Only John remained by his side.

'What am I supposed to do?' Alex thought his heart beating madly, 'How am I supposed to prove that I'm one of them?!'

* * *

 _***Author's Note: Heheh, leaving you guys in suspense. I'm so mean. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, please! Also, can you help me improve any? Thanks so much for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex froze and stared into the glaring faces, once friendly.

"Yeah. . ." Maria said suspiciously. "How do we know you're not a spy for Mayor George and his cronies. . .?"

"How am I supposed to prove I'm bisexual?" Alex spluttered.

"Shhh!" Angelica hissed.

"Sorry," Alex said softly.

John and Lafayette exchanged glances. "We. . . don't really know."

"So what can you do?" Alex whispered, exasperated.

Hercules shuffled closer. "Well, even if he isn't a spy, he knows a lot about us already. I still don't trust him, but what can we do about it? We just can't send him away. . . we don't want another Martha."

They all nodded agreement.

"Well, for now, I guess we have to keep you." Maria said.

"Keep me?" Alex said indignantly, suddenly angry. "I am not some piece of property that you can claim! I am a human being! Who says you can _keep_ me? The arrogance and ignorance! Maybe that's why you had a 'Martha'! You guys aren't very nice- or good people, from what I'm experiencing. Now, if you don't mind, well, bye!"

Alex stood up, surveyed their shocked and/or angry faces one last time, spun on his heel and marched away. But even though he was still angry, he felt pangs of regret.

'I just felt like. . . for a second. . . that I belonged there. Oh, well. I've thrown away my shot, so no turning back.' Alex thought remorsefully.

He hadn't walked a hundred feet when suddenly, someone clapped a hand on his shoulder. Alex flinched away reactively.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

Alex turned around. John was standing there, his eyes apologetic and a little bit sad.

"I'm sorry," John began, "we're not usually like that, it's just that tensions have been running a little high lately, after Martha's betrayal."

Alex noticed that his eyes flashed as he hissed Martha's seems that the group as a whole wasn't the only thing she betrayed. Suddenly, Alex felt very angry at this "Martha", who he had never met before, how she betrayed all those good people and turned them suspicious and wary.

Alex met John's eyes and was startled by the amount of emotion he saw in them. Without thinking, Alex placed his hand on John's shoulder, which for some dumb reason, sent electric shocks through his body.

"I'll never betray you guys," Alex vowed. "Once is enough."

John's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Thanks. . . now, would you mind joining us again?"

"Not at all!" Alex exclaimed, feeling relief.

They walked back, and when they got there, everyone apologized profusely, especially Hercules and Maria.

"Hey, Alex, we're really sorry," Maria said, "I probably shouldn't have been like that, but all I was thinking about was protecting my friends. . . I wasn't thinking about how I was affecting you as a person."

"It's okay, Maria," Alex said.

"I'm sorry of accusing you, brah, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me." Hercules mumbled.

"Consider yourself forgiven!" Alex said, smiling.

Hercules smiled back.

After school, they were all walking up towards Starbucks. Thomas made an appearance and tried to trip Alex, but John shoved him away before any damage could be done.

"Fuck off, Jefferson." John said, "leave us alone."

"Yeah," Alex chimed in. "Leave us alone."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Ugh, John, I liked your old girlfriend better. You new boyfriend is a pain in the ass!"

"Alex isn't my b-boyfriend!" John stammered.

Thomas rolled his eyes before muttering something. Alex thought he muttered: "not yet."

Alex and John were blushing so hard that Peggy asked them if they got sunburned.

"N-no, peggs," John said.

"Then what is it?" Peggy asked, genuinely curious.

"Thomas was being a dick." Alex replied

Peggy nodded. "He's always a dick."

"And anyways, why are we going to Starbucks? Isn't that like the basic white girl heaven?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" John agreed. "I hate that place! And I'm not a girl!"

Maria turned back, her mouth twitching. "I'm one. And so is Peggy and Angelica and Eliza."

"So that means we have to go?" John demanded.

"Yep."

"Awww, come on, bro. I'm going too!" Hercules said, slowing his pace to match John and Alex's.

Alex and John groaned simultaneously. Eliza shot a glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, please, guys, just once can't hurt, right? You boys can choose where to go not next!" she said sweetly.

"Fine, Lizzy." John grumbled, but he had to fight hard to hide a smile.

Alex laughed, enjoying the chatter of the Revolutionary Set. It was peaceful, and Alex relished the noise. He had never liked the quiet.

At starbucks, they all couldn't cram into one booth, so they sat in multiple tables in one area. Alex was sitting at a table with John,, Hercules, and Lafayette. The table was so small that Alex's knees were constantly brushing with John's, who was sitting across from him.

John caught Alex's eye and they both quickly looked away, blushing. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex admired John's figure. He was lean but looked strong, his face smooth except for starbursts of freckles, his eyes were big, hazel, and long-lashed. His hair was dark brown and very curly. Little did he know, John was doing the exact same thing back at him.

'Damn,' John thought, 'I never thought I would find a man _beautiful._ Like handsome or cute, sure. But never beautiful.'

Alex ordered something called "Starbucks Vanilla Iced Coffee" (wow, so creative). But despite the stupid name, the drink was rather good.

"Not bad," Alex whispered to John.

"Mmhmm." John agreed, sipping some sort of coffee.

"Okay," Angelica whispered after everyone was done, "we move, now. Hercules, you have it?"

Hercules nodded and everyone suddenly stood up. John got up and tugged Alex's arm.

"Come on, follow me," he said, making his way over to the door. "Angelica'll explain."

Alex had no choice but to get up and follow everyone else outside. Once they were outside, everyone slipped silently into the woods that were right next to the Starbucks. Alex hesitated, but John grabbed him by the arm and swiftly pulled him into the dense undergrowth.

"Stick with me," John hissed.

Alex nodded, uncertain and confused.

After twenty minutes of walking, Angelica called a halt.

"Okay, guys. Here is good." she called, and everyone stopped.

"Hercules," Maria said, "do you have it?"

Hercules nodded and pulled something out from his backpack. It looked like a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it any everyone except Alex gasped. It was a map.

"Isn't that just a map?" Alex whispered.

"Not just any map!" John hissed, his eyes gleaming frantically. "It's a map of Mayor george's manor!"

"How'd he get that?" Alex whispered, awed.

"I drew it. Been scouting his place for about a year. Only finished it yesterday." Hercules said, obviously overhearing the whispered conversation.

"What're you planning to do with it?" Alex asked.

Angelica turned to him, her eyes gleaming. "It's part one of many. We're using this map to plan our entrances and exits to his mansion."

"Why would you want to do that?" Alex asked, confused and a little apprehensive.

John flicked his ear. "Weren't you paying attention earlier?" he demanded. "This is it! We're going to storm George's mansion!"

"What?" Alex gasped.

"You know what this means, guys?" Hercules said.

Everyone nodded.

"This means war!"

* * *

 _***Author's note: LOL I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I don't really have that much time, and I just wanted to crank something out to show yall that I'm not dead. Thank you for reading, and I'll try to produce something better next time. Bye_

 _-Hamiltrash_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex and John walked out of their English class, laughing. John's eyes sparkled playfully and Alex blushed. John was really friendly, and Alex really valued their friendship. In the past weeks, he had grown closest to John, by far, though Lafayette and Hercules were close seconds.

"I guess this is where we have to part!" John exclaimed.

Alex smiled sheepishly and hoisted up his tote bag. John rapped him across his knuckles and winked flirtatiously. He bounded off down the hallway.

"You and your faggot friend having fuuuuuun?" someone hissed into his ear.

Alex reeled away in surprise. Jefferson was grinning maliciously at him, James hovering a few feet away.

"N-not so loud!" Alex begged.

Thomas smirked and began to talk in quite a loud voice. "Alexander Hamilton is in loooooove with a b-"

James slapped a palm over Thomas's mouth, his eyes wide with horror. Thomas brushed away James's hand.

"What's wrong, Jemmy?"

"Thomas, I know you hate him, but you c-cant go around saying things around here in public! Not only will he get in trouble, but we will have to be Interrogated."

Thomas looked appreciatively at James. "Jemmy… I didn't realize that before. Good thinking. We ca- I mean don't want to get in trouble."

Thomas turned back to Alex. "Ta ta until later, bastard!"

Thomas grabbed James's shoulder and pulled him away. James looked back at Alex over his shoulder and Alex mouthed a silent "thanks." James nodded and then turned back to the front.

He headed towards his history classroom, his intention to tell Lafayette all about his encounter with Thomas.

"Laf!" Alex bust out as soon as he sat down next to the french boy. "Thomas did the _Thing_ again, but this time, in the publicity of our school halls!"

"No!" Lafayette cried out, shocked and stunned. "Did anyone say anything?"

"No-" Alex began.

"Good," Lafayette interrupted, his eyes darting from side to side. "We can talk about this later. The classroom's starting to fill up."

A boy named Samuel Seabury was walking idly in between the rows of desks. Suddenly, someone stuck out their foot and sent him flying. Lafayette and Alex both turned to the boy who tripped Samuel.

It was charles Lee.

No one liked Charles Lee but Charles Lee. He had thick, very dark hair that was shaved on the side, his brown eyes were cold and flat, with tones of murky gray in their depths.

"Oh, sorry, Sammy," Charles smirked as Samuel got up, blushing furiously and shying away from Charles's sharp gaze.

Samuel trudged slowly towards the back of the room, head bent. Alex watched Charles like a hawk. Something in Charles's gaze had shifted when he saw Samuel. Alex didn't think it was hate. It wasn't friendship either.

'Oh my fucking christ,' Alex thought, 'was that love? Does that mean Charles is a Loner? He's not going to last long by himself. But maybe he has a strategy, after all, pretending to hate someone you love his easy. Love is barely any different than hate.'

At lunch, Alex took his usual spot next to John. Their knees brushed in the warm afternoon sunlight. They shared their lunches, something they had established after the third day of school.

Alex and John laid out all their food, and ten split it evenly. All the other members of the Revolutionary Set thought it was weird, but Alex and John didn't mind one bit.

Hugh settled down next to Angelica, his girlfriend, and rolled out the Map. They had drawn all over it, working out possible strategies for infiltrating the manor.

So far, they had managed to choose a path that was almost always in the blink spots of the security cameras. The parts when they could be seen were carefully planned out. First, James and John, the swiftest and most nimble, would go out a fire black paint onto the lenses of the cameras, coating them with the sticky substance.

Afterwards, they would pass in threes. There were going to split into two groups in the first basement.

That was all Alex could catch before everyone started talking at once. Alex looked over at John, who was leaning back against the steps, eyes closed, and enjoying the sunlight.

'Damn, he's so beautiful' Alex thought, admiring John's figure.

Suddenly, John's eyes snapped open and he caught Alex looking at him. Alex, mortified, quickly looked away.

"Hey, Alex?" John laughed.

"Y-yes?" Alex stuttered.

"Come sit here with me." John said, patting a space right next to him. Alex, gratefully, plopped down next to his friend.

Their shoulders were brushing, which sent a thrill down Alex's spine. John was so incredibly cute, and he also was so kind, funny, brave, and well… perfect. Alex sighed internally, wondering what he wouldn't give for John to be his…

The bell rang, jolting Alex out from his daydream. He quickly gathered up his things and walked with John towards their third period class, AP Math, Level D. It turns out the John also excelled at Math.

When they entered the classroom, Alex and John chose seats right next to each other in the back row, in the corner, next to the window, where they always sat. Alex neatly unpacked his things while John just dumped the whole lot onto his desk.

He rooted around in the pile, obviously looking for something.

"Dammit, where's my pencil?" he grumbled.

Alex stifled a laugh, reaching for a pencil that was inches away from John's elbow, in plain sight.

"You mean this one?" Alex giggled.

"Er- yeah. That one," John said, snatching the pencil out of Alex's grip.

The math class droned on, rather boring even though the concept they were learning today was quite challenging. Alex and John mastered it after the first twenty minutes of class, and spent the rest of the hour messing around with each other.

John had folded a paper triangle football, and he was flicking it, aiming for Alex's nose. The paper flitted upwards and jabbed Alex in the eye.

"Ow!" he whisper-shouted.

"Oh- sorry Alex!" John exclaimed, his eyes widening apologetically.

"No, it's okay, John."

"Are you sure?" John questioned his friend.

"Yes," Alex insisted.

John moved his hands softly up to brush against Alex's face. Alex stiffened.

'John, what- this is in a public area!' he thought to himself.

But then, John's real intents were made clear and Alex felt himself relax. John was turning Alex's face from side to side, peering into the eye he had hit. He was trying to make sure that Alex was really okay.

"John, I promise that I'm fine!" Alex exclaimed, smiling and blushing slightly as he brushed John's hands away.

Luckily, no one in the class was paying attention to them. They also sat in the blink spot of the security footage. They were safe… for now.

'For now? What? Do you actually expect something to happen later? LIke… something gay between you and John?! No way. Get out of here, Alex. Sure he's your best friend, but he's way out of your league.'

"Alex?" John asked, his eyes concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Alex asked. Something must have been showing on his face. "I'm fine," he said quickly.

John blinked, not believing Alex, but allowed the subject to drop.

"Hey, do you want to come to my place after school? We can hang out or do whatever" John asked Alex as the hour bell rang.

"Sure!" Alex exclaimed. "That would be nice."

It was friday, so they didn't have any school tomorrow.

"Great!" John grinned, and he flashed Alex a dazzling smile and his flirty wink. Alex almost melted into a puddle, right in front of their history class.

* * *

 _***I pulled an all-nighter. I just posted this chapter to see what I wrote like on no sleep. May be reuploading this. I hate myself. Why did I do this to myself_


End file.
